slenderfortressnonofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Aatrox
Aatrox is a boss in . Description Aatrox is a legendary warrior, one of only five that remain of an ancient race known as the Darkin. He wields his massive blade with grace and poise, slicing through legions in a style that is hypnotic to behold. With each foe felled, Aatrox's seemingly living blade drinks in their blood, empowering him and fueling his brutal, elegant campaign of slaughter. The earliest tale of Aatrox is as old as recorded history. It tells of a war between two great factions remembered only as the Protectorate and the Magelords. Over time, the Magelords won a series of crushing victories, leaving them on the brink of obliterating their sworn enemy forever. On the day of their final confrontation, the Protectorate army found themselves outnumbered, exhausted, and poorly equipped. They braced for inevitable defeat. Just when all hope seemed lost, Aatrox appeared among the ranks of the Protectorate. With but a few words, he urged the soldiers to fight to the last before throwing himself into battle. His presence inspired the desperate warriors. At first, they could only watch in awe as this unknown hero cleaved through their enemies, his body and blade moving in unison as if one being. Soon, the warriors found themselves imbued with a potent thirst for battle. They followed Aatrox into the fray, each fighting with the furious strength of ten until they had won a most unlikely victory. Aatrox vanished after that battle, but the Protectorate army's newfound fury did not. Their surprising triumph led to many more until they were able to finally return home victorious. Their countrymen hailed them as heroes, but though they had saved their entire civilization from destruction, darkness lingered in the mind of each warrior. Something within them had changed. Over time, their memories of battle faded, only to be replaced with a grim revelation: their acts of heroism were, in fact, brutal atrocities committed by their own hands. Tales like these appear among the myths of many cultures. If they are all to be believed, Aatrox's presence has changed the course of some of the most important wars in history. Though these stories remember him as a savior in dark times, Aatrox's true legacy may be a world filled with conflict and strife. In Slender Fortress There is 2 variants, which are: Chaser (Standing one): He is slow, but persistent, he is not too dangerous, but can be hard to dodge him. He can be stunned, which can be useful if you want to get away from him. He can be distinguished from the Charger, as he isn't floating, and standing on his legs. Charger (Floating one): He can't move when idle, however, since he is a charger, staying in his line of sight will make him charge at you at insane speeds. His attack is a instant kill, and it is very fast, and can't be dodged, similar to Chris Walker's attack. He can't be stunned, so it's not recommended to go running at him and whack him. Like with the Chaser, he can be distinguished, as he is floating off the ground.Category:Bosses Category:Groups/Pairs Category:Chasers Category:Chargers